Conventional cotton candy machines are designed to make cotton candy such that sugar is fed into a bottomed rotary pot, and the rotary pot is heated over a heater to melt the sugar and then rotated at high speeds so that the melted sugar can be forced out by centrifugal force through a gap in the rotary pot to form a strand of sugar referred to as floss (see Patent Document 1, for example). The structure of the cotton candy machine disclosed in Patent Document 1 is briefly described. The disclosed cotton candy machine includes a rotary pan 10 (rotary pot) into which sugar is fed, and a vertical stationary shaft 6 connected to a power unit 4 and extending in a vertical direction through a central part of the rotary pan 10. In such structure, as the vertical stationary shaft 6 is rotated at high speeds, the rotary pan 10 also rotates at high speeds.
There has been proposed another cotton candy machine designed to use ready-made candy balls as a cotton candy material (see Patent Document 2). Employment of such structure allows making cotton candy in various colors, flavors or tastes. Such structure also offers an advantage of easier handling of the material even by small children. The cotton candy machine disclosed in Patent Document 2 is adapted such that ready-made candy balls are fed into an oven (rotary pot) 35 through an opening 41, the candy balls are melted over an electric heater 50, and then the oven 35 is rotated at high speeds so as to force the melted candy balls through a gap “s” in the oven 35 to the outside. This cotton candy machine also has a rotary shaft 27 extending in a vertical direction through a central part of the oven 35.
[Patent Document 1]
JP-A-2003-9773
[Patent Document 2]
JP-A-2004-24021